<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] With Fervent Heat by MistMarauder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750301">[Podfic] With Fervent Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder'>MistMarauder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Melt the Elements 'Verse (Podfics) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnificent Seven (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He can count on one hand the number of times he’s used his bending in the twenty years it’s been since his ma died. He learned fairly quickly that it was easier just to pretend he wasn’t a bender, so he taught himself how to fight with guns and lead instead of smoke and sparks."</p>
<p>In which six of the seven are benders and Faraday really, really needs a hug.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joshua Faraday/Vasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Melt the Elements 'Verse (Podfics) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] With Fervent Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/gifts">liggytheauthoress</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908456">With Fervent Heat</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress">liggytheauthoress</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whaaaaat?? What do you mean it's been like five years and no one wants Mag7 Podfics anymore??</p>
<p>LMAO!</p>
<p>I kid. For the dozen people still hanging out in this fandom, here's a gift from me to you! A super special thank you to Liggy who gave me permission to podfic this forever and a day ago. Much love, darling! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"></span>
  <strong></strong>
    
    
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>With Fervent Heat by liggytheauthoress</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>MP3 Download Links</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>{1:09:40, 159.47 MB}</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/zl5l4pyu84qdbsf/Liggytheauthoress%20-%20With%20Fervent%20Heat.mp3?dl=0">Dropbox</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/e8rcfwd2o1u7uw0/Liggytheauthoress_-_With_Fervent_Heat.mp3/file">Mediafire</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>